The present invention generally relates to protective garments, and more particularly to a protective garment made from a fabric that is water-resistant, monolithic, stretchable, machine washable, and that transmits moisture or perspiration away from a wearer for cooling a wearer in a heat stressed environment.
In industrial settings, workers are often required to work under unfavorable conditions. For instance, it is sometimes necessary to work in high temperature areas in order to repair or replace equipment, or to otherwise perform general maintenance tasks. Further, while performing a work assignment, a worker can be exposed to various potential hazards. For instance, the worker may have to work on or adjacent to steam lines, hot water lines, or other chemical supply lines. Often, potentially harmful particulate matter can also be present in the air.
In order to protect workers under these conditions, the workers are normally provided with protective garments arranged to be worn over a particular part of the body. In the past, these garments have been made from various impervious materials such as rubber or vinyl. Although successful in protecting the wearer, these garments tend to be heavy and thus make it difficult for the worker to maneuver. These garments are also hot to work in, limiting the amount of time a worker can spend in a heat stressed environment. Besides being hot due to their weight, the garments exhibit a tendency to trap moisture and perspiration. When working in high temperature areas, this phenomenon adds to the heat buildup within the garment, making the wearer very uncomfortable.
Those skilled in the art have been attempting to develop a protective garment made from a fabric that keeps moisture and perspiration away from a wearer. One such prior art garment, marketed by the assignee of the present invention, is made by coating a nonwoven fabric with a co-polyether-ester film. Unfortunately, this product is not washable nor recommended for reuse. As such, a need exists for a more durable garment that effectively transmits moisture away from a wearer and that can be washed and used repeatedly.
Various water-resistant and wind-proof garments have also been developed for general usage, such as for use by athletes or recreational enthusiasts. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,678 to Lumb et al., is directed to a wind proof and water-resistant fabric. The fabric includes an inner layer of fabric, a first adhesive layer, a non-porous hydrophilic barrier layer, a second adhesive layer and an outer layer of fabric. The inner fabric layer may be formed of a hydrophobic material such as polyester which is rendered sufficiently hydrophilic to promote moisture transport. The barrier layer, on the other hand, is formed from a hydrophilic polyurethane. In conjunction with the adhesive layers, the barrier layer is constructed to allow water vapor molecules to travel therethrough.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,928 to Noryell, a wind proof, weather-resistant lined garment material is disclosed. The material can be used in outdoor wear for golf, walking, tennis, hiking, soccer, and the like. The material includes an outer layer and an inner layer. The outer layer is made from an expandable knitted or woven textile fabric. The inner layer, on the other hand, is made from a layer of porous hydrophobic polymer, such as expanded polytetrafluoroethylene, and is coated with a hydrophilic layer of a polyurethane. The coating of polyurethane in turn is further bonded to a woven or knitted elastomeric textile layer. The inner layer is waterproof to liquid water, but still permits the transmission of water vapor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,296 to Moretz et al. is directed to a moisture management elastic fabric. The fabric includes a moisture transport fabric layer constructed of hydrophobic yarns to wick moisture away from the skin. The fabric also includes a moisture dispersal fabric layer constructed of hydrophilic yarns which receives moisture from the hydrophobic moisture layer. Elastic yarns are integrated with the yarns of the two layers to form an elastic fabric. The disclosed fabric is primarily for use in the elastic regions of underwear.
Other absorbent garments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,686 to Bell, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,498 to Van Staagen, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,564 to LaMarre et al. However, various features, aspects and advantages of the present invention remain absent from the prior art.
Generally speaking, the present invention is directed to further improvements in the construction of protective garments. The garments are made from a fabric that is capable of transmitting moisture and perspiration away from the wearer making the fabric especially well suited for use in heat stressed environments. Unlike many prior art constructions, the fabric actually transports liquids away from the wearer instead of only being permeable to water vapor molecules. Consequently, the fabric immediately forces moisture away from the body and does not require a certain amount of moisture buildup and evaporation before transporting water vapor molecules as is necessary in much of the prior art. The protective garments of the present invention are more effective in cooling the body of the wearer, resulting in prolonged comfort and increased stay times in heat stressed areas.
Besides providing an innovative heat stress reduction system, the fabric and garments of the present invention also offer radiological protection and are resistant to attack by a wide range of chemicals including mild acids. The fabric is strong, tear-resistant, stretchable, drapable, waterproof, and breathable. The fabric, as opposed to being microporous, is also monolithic. Being monolithic or non-porous, the fabric offers protection against airborne particles.
Further, the protective garments made from the fabric are washable and reusable. Once disposed, the garments can be incinerated resulting in very minimal ash content.